Ronin's Skinny Rush (Season 2)
Ronin's Skinny Rush (Season 2) is a wiki competition created by MisterRoninSushi. 11 wiki users compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Favourite Skinny Drag Superstar", and that's it, you fatty. The season premiered on December 30th, 2018. On January 5th, 2019, Eureka was crowned the winner. Aquaria and Trixie Mattel were the runners-up. Valentina won Miss Congeniality. This competition takes place by having contestants submit for every challenge as part of casting, so there are no deadlines whatsoever. Consider it to be a rapid-fire season. Most of the competition takes place on Discord. Check it out here! Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Skinny Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant entered the competition and was one of the best, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge and returned to the competition. :█ The contestant did not return to the competition. :█ The contestant received critiques. :█ The contestant won the title of Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Dripping in Jewels" * '''Surprise 10th Queen: Aquaria * Runway Theme: Dripping in Jewels * Winner: Courtney Act * Eliminated: Trixie Mattel * Surprise 11th Queen: RuPaul Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Eureka= |-| Kim= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| Shangela= |-| Trixie= |-| Valentina= |-| Yuhua= 'Episode 2: ''"Good Evening, Bitches!" * '''Runway Theme: Evening Gowns * Winner: Aquaria * Eliminated: Yuhua Hamasaki Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Eureka= |-| Kim= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| RuPaul= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= |-| Yuhua= 'Episode 3: ''"Short and Sweet" * '''Runway Theme: Short and Sweet * Winner: Mayhem Miller * Eliminated: Courtney Act Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Eureka= |-| Kim= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| RuPaul= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 4: ''"Gotta Queen 'Em All" * '''Runway Theme: Pokémon Ball * Winner: Monét X Change * Eliminated: RuPaul Aquaria= |-| Eureka= |-| Kim= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| RuPaul= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 5: ''"Gayest Runway Ever" * '''Runway Theme: Rainbow Realness * Winner: Eureka * Eliminated: Valentina Aquaria= |-| Eureka= |-| Kim= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| Shangela= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 6: ''"Comeback Snatch Game" * '''Runway Theme: Celebrity Impersonations * Winner: Eureka * Returning Queen: Trixie Mattel * Eliminated: Kim Chi Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Eureka= |-| Kim= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| RuPaul= |-| Shangela= |-| Trixie= |-| Valentina= |-| Yuhua= 'Episode 7: ''"Ew, Michelle!" * '''Runway Theme: Ugliest Look Ever * Winner: Trixie Mattel * Eliminated: Mayhem Miller Aquaria= |-| Eureka= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| Shangela= |-| Trixie= 'Episode 8: ''"Bad Bitch Hair Day" * '''Runway Theme: Big Hair Everywhere * Winner: Shangela * Eliminated: TBA Aquaria= |-| Eureka= |-| Monét= |-| Shangela= |-| Trixie= 'Episode 9: ''"Who Turned The Lights Off?!" * '''Runway Theme: Blackout * Winner: Aquaria * Eliminated: Shangela Aquaria= |-| Eureka= |-| Shangela= |-| Trixie= 'Episode 10: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Runway Theme: Finale Eleganza Extravaganza * Winner of Ronin's Skinny Rush: Eureka * Runners-Up: Aquaria & Trixie Mattel * Miss Congeniality: Valentina Aquaria= |-| Courtney= |-| Eureka= |-| Kim= |-| Mayhem= |-| Monét= |-| RuPaul= |-| Shangela= |-| Trixie= |-| Valentina= |-| Yuhua=